Alguien a quien proteger
by ShyanScifo
Summary: Para Dave era una noche normal. Hasta que una silueta de algún ser extraño apareció en su habitación.


Una noche como otra cualquiera. O eso pensaba que era el menor de los Striders.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, por lo que algunas gotas de su pelo aún mojado caían hasta la toalla que reposaba alrededor de su cuello. A pesar de mantener la toalla, ya se había puesto en "pijama" que consistía en una camiseta cualquiera y unos boxers, y se había colocado sus gafas también. Aquél accesorio era algo que no podía faltar por supuesto.

Sostenía un zumo de manzana en su mano izquierda, del que daba sorbos de vez en cuando, ya que la derecha la tenía ocupada con el ratón de ordenador. Estaba siendo una noche de tantas, una tranquilita, solo estaba poniéndose al día con la webcomic de "La banda nocturna" y esas cosas, ya que sus amigos se habían ido ya a la cama. No era extraño, pues era bastante tarde, para ser sinceros. Pero el rubio no tenía nada de sueño por alguna razón.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, soltando un resoplo ya de aburrimiento, y planteándose al fin irse a dormir, ya que, con el último trago que le dio al líquido mientras se lo pensaba, se lo había terminado. Dejó el bote sobre el escritorio, y apagó el ordenador y luego la pantalla de este. Se levantó de la silla mientras estiraba los brazos cansado y se quitó la toalla para dejarla sobre la silla. Ahora sí, tocaba tomarse unas horas de sueño, no tenía que madrugar, pues aún era verano, y lo sería hasta dentro de un par de días. Dejó sus gafas sobre la mesita y se echó en la cama de cualquier manera.

Estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero unos pequeños ruidos se lo impidieron. Entreabrió los ojos con algo de desinterés, y lo que pudo distinguir en la oscuridad fue gracias a la leve luz de luna que entraba tímida por la ventana. Eso era… ¿una silueta…humana? Una silueta que acababa de saltar al interior de su cuarto por aquella ventana. El Strider se frotó los ojos con dos dedos de una mano, mientras que la otra la usaba de apoyo para incorporarse un poco y volvió a echar un vistazo por si la vista a esas horas le había gastado una broma como la típica de ver ropa sobre la silla y pensar que es una persona.

Pero no, la silueta seguí ahí, de pie, y parecía mirarle pero… no, no era humana. Encendió la luz ya que uno de los interruptores estaba al lado de la cama, por suerte, sino se hubiese pegado muchos guarrazos contra las cosas de su habitación cada día. Efectivamente, no era humano.

Un…ser, de piel gris con las uñas amarillas, unos dientes mucho más afilados y sobresalientes de lo normal, el blanco de los ojos también amarillo y unos pequeños cuernos que combinaban tres colores, el rojo, el naranja y el amarillo de forma degradada. A parte de esas cosas fuera de lo común, era un chico, de mediana-baja estatura, pelo negro, algo revuelto y unos iris negros.

El rubio se sentó en la cama, cogiendo sus gafas y colocándoselas antes de levantarse y acercarse incrédulo a…lo que quiera que fuese eso, que le miraba también, con el ceño fruncido y algo de temor mal disimulado mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

-… ¿Qué cojones eres?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –Respondió de mal humor el más bajo-

-Has entrado en mi cuarto por la ventana como si nada. Sí que me importa, dude.

-… Me llamo Karkat Vantas… Y vengo de Alternia.

-¿Alternia? ¿Es algún laboratorio escondido de esos que hacen experimentos prohibidos o algo así? –Dijo con total normalidad.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió ofendido.

-¿Entonces que mierdas es Alternia?

-Es otro puto planeta. Mejor que lo que es este.

-Ya, ¿Y pretendes que piense eso antes que el que es un disfraz? –Le sujeta uno de los pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de la cabeza del otro, provocándole un leve estremecimiento, cosa que le hico gracia al Strider, quien casi no se aguanta la risa.

-¡No toque eso! ¡Joder! Encima los humanos no tenéis putos modales. –Dijo dándole un golpe en la mano ajena para que la apartase.

-Pues sí que parecen de verdad… ¿Y ese es el punto débil de tu "especie" o lo que sea o qué?

-¡No es ningún punto débil! Solo es… una zona sensible.

-Sí, ya ¿como el talón de Pitágoras?

-¿Quién cojones es Pitágoras?

-Olvídalo.

-Que puto raros sois los humanos aparte de inferiores.

-¿Y qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Solo tenía curiosidad por ver el cuarto de un ser inferior.

-Y has venido desde otro planeta solo para eso. Tenéis medios para viajar de un planeta a otro pero no para mandar satélites que os los enseñen en pantallas. Sí que sois una raza superior.

-¿Qué? Joder, no. Yo ya estaba aquí y solo quería ver un cuarto humano ya que estaba.

-Eres muy listo para saber que esa ventana daba a un cuarto.

- ... ¡¿Quieres solo cerrar la puta boca?! –Esa respuesta provocó una sonrisa de superioridad en el rubio.

-¿Para qué estás en la tierra?

- … Quería investigaros para conquistaros pero parece que no merecéis la pena… ¡Y deja ya las putas preguntas?

-Está bien, dude, relájate.

El mayor se dirigió a la cama para sentarse en ésta y mirar detenidamente al, aparentemente, alíen que tenía delante. Le parecía curioso, y estaba claro que mentía en eso y que no le diría por lo que estaba allí, y más en su cuarto así de buenas. No solía sentir curiosidad por nada pero esta vez… sí. Sentía curiosidad por aquél ser… por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender, sentía que debía averiguar el porqué "Karkat" había viajado hasta la tierra.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí?

-No tengo otro puto lugar en el que pasar la noche, así que sí.

-No me refiero solo a esta noche.

- … ¿Me estás ofreciendo tu casa?

-No he dicho eso.

- ¿Entonces?

-Tampoco he dicho que no lo vaya a hacer.

-…Déjate de putos enigmas.

-Sí, te ofrezco mi casa, pero mi hermano no te puede ver o te tirará por la ventana. ¿Tu raza sabe volar? –Dijo tras una sonrisa ladeada y poniendo las manos sobre la cama, tras su espalda para apoyarse en éstas.

-¿Qué puta tontería es esa?

-Pues has entrado por la ventana.

-Eso lo he hecho des-

-¿Entonces te quedas? –Le interrumpió desinteresado en la respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

- … Por no tener que buscar otro sitio…sí.

-Bien. –Terminó por decir tumbándose por completo en la cama y pegándose a la pared para dejarle sitio al moreno, provocando que este elevase una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es de noche, y tarde. Vamos a dormir.

-¿Por qué debería obedecerte?

-Porque te voy a dejar refugiarte aquí.

-¿Y por qué contigo?

-Porque te he dicho que no te puede ver mi hermano así que no puedes dormir en el sofá, y yo no pienso dormir ahí tampoco teniendo mi cama.

Karkat se acercó de mala gana y se echó a su lado al principio mirándole a la cara.

-¿No te piensas quitar las gafas?

-Es muy pronto para eso.

-Eres demasiado extraño.

-Gracias.

El moreno se giró quedando de espaldas al humano y dobló el brazo para ponerlo bajo su cabeza, mirando al frente con algo de ¿tristeza? Nostalgia más bien. Pensaba en el motivo real por el que había tenido que ir a la tierra, y, para ser sinceros, no es que le gustase demasiado. Frunció levemente el ceño aún con aquella mirada hasta que al final cerró los ojos con ese pensamiento en mente. ¿Cuándo volvería a su casa? No es que le fuese muy cómodo tenerse que quedar en la casa de un humano que para empezar no se quería encontrar. Su plan inicial era no ser descubierto, y no pensaba que fuese a ir al cuarto justo del niño con el sueño más ligero del mundo. Aunque en realidad… después de todo no había salido tan mal, había reaccionado mejor de lo que se esperaba que pudiese reaccionar un humano al ver a uno de ellos, y en cierto modo le debía una por dejarle quedarse en su casa.

Por otro lado el rubio sí que estaba de cara al otro, aunque solo llegase a ver su espalda y su nuca de aquella manera, pero en realidad solo le miraba mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de la razón por la que estaba allí. Hasta que al final cerro los ojos con el objetivo de dormir, llegando a la conclusión de que ya lo descubriría tarde o temprano, pero que se alegraba de que hubiese ido justo a su cuarto. Cuando casi había conseguido dormirse, el más bajo pareció caer en algo que quería preguntarle, y giró levemente la cara hacia él.

-Ya que me voy a quedar en tu casa, dime al menos como te llamas.

-Dave, Dave Strider.

- … Bueno… Pues gracias, Dave.

Soltó en un murmullo antes de volver a su anterior posición, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y esta vez quedándose dormido, igual que el otro a los pocos segundos.

* * *

_Y aquí estoy yo siendo la gilipollas que empieza otro fic teniendo dos sin terminar. _

_Pero lo escribí hace unos días y la verdad que no se muy bien como empezar el próximo capítulo y tal. Pero como pienso que no sera un fic muy largo no creo que me de mucho trabajo._

_Y SE QUE EL TÍTULO ES UNA MIERDA PERO NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA MEJOR ¿VALE -Se va a la emo corner.-_


End file.
